Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香, Akashiya Moka) is a female Vampire, in Yōkai Academy and is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the yōkai realm. Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, after ingesting his blood, and becomes addicted in doing so. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the Rosario Cross around Moka's neck. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing outer Moka)" (モカ). It is revealed that Outer Moka is actually a fake personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Tsukune. Appearance Considered by many to be the most beautiful girl in Yōkai Academy, Moka is noted for her looks both inside and out of the Academy. Moka has beautiful bright green eyes, and pink hair that reaches all the way to her knees. She wears the female uniform that all female students wear. This includes: A green suit jacket, white shirt, green short skirt, black knee socks, and shoes. She is sometimes seen carrying a brown suitcase. Personality Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females including Kurumu, as seen in the manga of Volume 2). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly towards others. Though good matured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially distrustful of humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to ingest his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of them being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends", despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Tsukune due to how delicious his blood is and would always ask to suck it. However, when Tsukune becomes tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. Over time, the more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings towards him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him when situations like this happen. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. Whenever Tsukune's mother mentioned how much he talks about her and likes her, she hugged him and even tried to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. She is very protective of him due to him just being a human and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males that she is extremely beautiful, as all the male students in her school are attracted towards her. There's a running gag that several male characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriend, however, she states she only wants Tsukune due to his kindness and bravery he shows her. There's a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she always bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but are always interrupted by the others in the craziest of ways. With the introduction of Moka's half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen, prior to the "Inner Moka" being sealed, the two developed a brief rivalry. Kokoa became distressed when she was sealed, and spent the next few years chasing her sister in order to fight and talk to her inner self. While the "Inner Moka" loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her younger sister "too clingy" and the "Outer Moka" dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality. When it comes to the Inner Moka, Inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each other’s backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each other’s bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. Inner Moka Inner Moka, or Ura Moka, is Moka's other self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's strong, powerful, and very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Akashiya Moka, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampire blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister (a younger one) and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, or taking a shower before going to bed. Appearance When the rosary around her neck is removed, the seal that keeps her true self is released. Moka reverts back to her original form, holding the same appearance as Outer Moka, the only difference is that her hair turns silver and her eyes become red and it also gains a slit in the middle. Her overall expression also becomes sharper and sterner. In the anime, her transformation is more pronounced in that both her hips and breasts grow larger and her voice also tumbles to a much lower pitch. It should be noted that Inner Moka wears whatever clothing the Outer Moka was previously wearing when she appears. Personality Her vampiric nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampire is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed hesitance when fighting him (in addition to shaking) and she and Outer Moka were sad over the turn of events and blamed herself for hurting him. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never sucked Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming noticeably angry when he is injured trying to protect Outer Moka and unsealing her. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyou's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She has recently been labeled as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness, she apparently knows ''what to cook, but the act of actually cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes. Like Outer Moka, she too has strong feelings for Tsukune that has turned into love (though Inner is too stubborn to admit it). In fact, when she tried to bake a pie for Tsukune and, though it was burnt on the outside, Tsukune ate it and Inner Moka, for the first time in a long time, genuinely and happily smiled and blushed while thanking him for eating it for her. Inner has noted that she really is warming up to him the more time she spends around him and the others. Inner Moka also blushes whenever Tsukune holds her or says something very nice to her and even becomes rather sensitive around him. While Inner is confused by how she's softening around him, she has come to lose her cold and prideful demeanor, because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. Weakness Unlike most vampires in traditional folklore, Moka does not share many of the weaknesses. She can go out in the sun but her pale skin is easily sunburned, not unlike a human. Her rosary cross is made of silver but her touching it doesn't give her pain, rather, it disrupts her yōkai, causing her to become weak. Her greatest vulnerability, or any vampire in general, is normal water. Due to its purifying properties, it has an adverse effect on her body, causing painful shocks and rendering her virtually immobile. However, it is possible to negate the weakening effects by adding certain herbs to the water (as seen when she makes breakfast for Tsukune or when she takes a bath). Powers & Abilities 'Outer Moka' Outer Moka doesn't really possess that much power in her human form, though she does display superhuman strength (shown when she blindly shoves people away). This is mainly due to her peaceful nature, as Outer Moka doesn't have the heart to willingly hurt others. *'Blood Consumption': Because she is a vampire, Moka is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on Tsukune's neck, and only his, claiming that his blood is the sweetest (though she has yet to taste the blood of another human). She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. However, her liking for his blood has escalated from fondness into a dependence. If she goes too long without it (around 14 days a least), Moka's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Regardless, she can still ingest other food and drinks, with tomato juice being the alternative to blood. In the first season, Moka usually sucks Tsukune's blood when he's slack (without his permission), but near the end of first season, Moka finally realized that what she's doing is hurting Tsukune, so she always asks Tsukune for permission before she sucks his blood. She has only sucked Tsukune's blood as Inner Moka once at the end of the last episode of season 2. *'Charm:' As stated by Kokoa, vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. Moka uses this unintentionally with Tsukune; they usually gaze at each other or she is being extra nice. If she was aware of this, Moka would stop herself. 'Inner Moka' When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more durable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most monsters with a single kick. In her unsealed state, Moka possesses super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Her sister Kalua states that even among the four siblings, Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that has yet to reach it's full potential. *'Youki Detector': In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she waits to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. *'Power Kick': Moka's main method of attacking is using kicks. Therefore, she may have a lot of variation with her kicks by combining various styles and varying amounts of incorporated vampiric power. These attacks are essentially intense bursts of concussive, strength-augmenting energy released in one kick. The result of getting kicked is devastating. Even a strong opponent will be sent flying away and usually sustain a crippling injury. Depending on the target of the kick, an opponent's bones could easily be broken and one or more major organs ruptured. Moka has only used her full power in a kick once in the second season of the manga, probably due to the fact that she has realized the danger of utilizing her full strength; monsters low to mid-class can and will be killed on impact, even high-class monsters can die if they do not have a high healing factor. She used this 'super kick' on her own sister, Kalua, in an attempt to overcome her sister's insanely high pain threshold and end the fight. However, Moka had to make sure the attack hit Kahlua, Moka made sure that her kick would hit for sure or else the batttle's outcome would probably have been different. *'Power Punch': Rather than punches as she considers kicking a more elegant way of fighting, but she will use her hands if she deems the situation serious enough. Despite her fighting nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from outright killing other people. *'Shinso Bloodline': Moka has "inherited" the blood of a Shinso from her mother Akasha, granting her a legendary power that is described as "a darkness deeper than night". The blood was given to her from birth, causing Moka's features to change to the tell-tall characteristics of the legendary vampire. The Shinso blood within her is also the key to reviving the monstrous vampire Alucard so to prevent that, Akasha sealed the Shinso blood with the rosary, altering her daughter's personality as well. The blood radiates a much darker, more potent aura than the usual vampire blood and given a vampire's "aura conversion" ability, this allows for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. Also, a vampire's other base abilities are increased as is their potential for learning a new or previously "lost" set of powers. *'Telepathy': Moka shares an unusual sort of telepathy in that the two sides, Omote and Ura, can talk with each other as individuals. The two souls refer to each other as "Omote" (Outer Moka) and "Ura" (Inner Moka). They can talk to each other without worries or shame, because other people cannot hear their conversations. This is explained as the two sides are beginning to become more in tune with one another. It has become so strong as of late that either Moka will now see the projected image of the other in their field of vision. This is first shown to be true in the episode when Moka gets covered in water and retreats to an alley because of the embarrassment and pain, the Inner Moka starts to talk to Outer Moka and seems to scold her like a sister or mother would, showing the cold but caring nature of Ura-Moka. It seems that Inner Moka can also project her voice via her blood to Tsukune as well but she has only done this once, after she had given him a fresh blood injection. Depending on the situation, Inner Moka can get the rosary to move on its own, usually when she talks but it has been shown that Outer Moka can move the rosary as well. This is usually played for comedy since the rosary jumps around, sometimes hitting Tsukune in the face if he's too close. *'Blood Transfusion': One unique ability that both Moka's can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire gaining the increased strength and speed that comes with it. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Moka needs to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in her system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous: repeated injections will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. And even if the host does survive a blood transfer, there is a rare instance he or she may transform into a Ghoul, a mindless variant of a vampire with an uncontrollable desire to kill and a huge craving for blood and battle. Category:Newspaper Club Members Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Vampires Category:S-Class Monsters Category:Akashiya Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Rosario + Vampire's Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Fragment Heroes Category:Fusion Category:Sisters Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Good Darkness Category:Reincarnations Category:Misanthropic Heroes Category:Immortals